The present invention relates generally to the field of computer-assisted conferencing and teleconferencing, and more particularly to providing a greeting agent for meeting introductions.
Meetings may be considered one of the most important activities in a business environment. Many organizations hold regular meetings as part of their routine operations. Delivering information, keeping colleagues and customers updated, discussing issues around team projects, assigning tasks, tracking progress, and making decisions are some of the reasons that meetings are an important part of professional activity. Meetings may be held in a variety of manners, including, but not limited to, in person, via teleconference, or via web conference.
In some meetings, there is a period at the beginning of the meeting when participants introduce themselves. Participants often find introductions useful for understanding a little about the other participants. Participants may describe educational background, a role on a particular project, or a role within an organization. Participant introductions enable participants to understand expertise or seniority of participants in the meeting, as well as determining with whom a participant has a common interest.